


魂消 （Bitter in Soul）

by gulululua



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gemshipping, M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gulululua/pseuds/gulululua
Summary: 他渴望有那么一个朋友，能够把他当成正常人来对待，而不是把他当成一个濒死的人，或者像玻璃般脆弱的家伙，或者一个语言不通的外来人。





	魂消 （Bitter in Soul）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bitter In Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/152954) by [Animom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animom/pseuds/Animom). 



_献给_ _Rua_

_受患难的人，为何有光赐给他呢？心中愁苦的人，为何有生命赐给他呢？他们渴望死，却不得死；求死，胜于求隐藏的珍宝。他们寻见坟墓就快乐，极其欢喜。_

_——《约伯记》_ _3_   _: 20-22_

 

 

1.

暑假到了，貘良决定不能浪费掉这宝贵的时间，因此，吃完早餐清洁完毕后，他就跑下楼到外面来了。清晨，雨后的空气中仍飘荡着细细的水珠，湿润而凉爽。虽然天空仍有些阴沉，但暴风雨并没有来临。相反，云朵在黎明中散发着柔和的黄光。

几只小鸟在人行道旁边的积水坑中昂首阔步，“今天就尽情地跑吧，直到大汗淋漓为止！”貘良对它们说。 小鸟们拍拍翅膀，飞向天空，羽毛闪烁着金色的光芒。看着这幅情景，貘良心里感到莫名的愉快。

他扬起手，挡在眼睛上方，仰望着鸟儿们盘旋上升，飞向远处，直到它们变成一个个小点，消失在树林里。

“哦，难道那边有什么有趣的东西吗？”貘良自言自语道，穿过沾满露珠的草地，朝着树林的方向前进。

 

2.

还没有走近细看，他就已经闻到一阵阵诱人的炭火烤肉香气，虽然不知道为什么彩旗如此之少，也不知道为什么设在如此偏远的地方，但可以肯定的是，这个文艺复兴集会快要开始了。

呈现在他眼前的尽是一片繁忙的景象：打铁铺已经搭了起来，锤子敲在铁砧上发出当当的响声，仿佛一个节拍器，指挥着马戏杂工固定好帐篷，瘦削的工人张开帆布松开绳子，还有少女们往来搬动用木碗盛好的水果和一盘盘肉。

貘良快乐地在忙碌的人群中穿梭，张大眼睛四处观看，希望可以把这一切尽收眼底，甚至希望自己可以活在这一个时代。他当然清楚，这个集会不过是对历史的一个理想化的重现，真实的中世纪世界其实非常残酷，但是眼前的这番情景却使他更加喜爱这个幻想。

忽然，眼睛的余光看到了一道模糊的黑烟；当他转过头时，却消失了。

他走到集会场地边上的竞技场，靠在木栏杆上，正观看侍从们在场上驱使马匹，突然感到裤后袋动了一下。他和父亲在世界上不少地方游历过，立即意识到这可能是扒手，于是他伸手去摸他的钱包——今天早上我有带吗？——没有。他转过身，看到有一个人刚好经过。这个男人长着一头白色蓬乱的长发，穿着一件黄纹褐红色的连帽衫和一条黑色的短裤，脚上是一双沾满灰尘的白色运动鞋。貘良当即跟了上去，却发现个人竟然没有逃跑的意思。他突然明白，经验不足的小偷才更加可能逃跑，这样做其实反而会引起旁人的注意。这个人以正常的速度在行走，表明他要么是个无辜的人，要么是个聪明的小偷。

这个扒手嫌疑人躲过了抬着纺织机的三个男人，然后在纺织工刚刚竖起的帐篷处突然右转。

貘良紧盯着目标，小腿却一个不小心撞到了一架手摇纺车上，差点摔倒；当他站稳拐过弯后，他看见那个神秘的陌生人正站在远处的堤道上，眼睛透过一缕黑色的烟雾望着他。貘良马上跑过去，经过那阵黑烟的时候眼睛和皮肤突然感到一阵刺痛——他的双眼疼得几乎要流出眼泪。他赶紧眨了眨睛，看清前方。只见那个褐红色的人影一闪，消失在集会场地边上的一个小木屋里面。现在这种情况下，合理的做法应该是不要再理会这件事了；但是貘良最近总觉得自己就像是被猫盯着的老鼠一样，他已经厌倦了这种状态。他下定决心要搞清楚状况。于是他冲进小木屋里面。

“在找我吗？”

貘良的眼睛还没从刚才的刺痛中恢复，他眨动着双眼，慢慢开始适应了屋子里的黑暗。映入眼帘的首先是一头剪得乱七八糟奇奇怪怪的白发，接着是一双目光锐利的灰紫色的眼睛，最后，一张年轻却又有些许沧桑的面孔从阴影中显露出来。

“我，我以为——”

“你以为我偷了你的东西？”陌生人咧开嘴笑了，他低下头，脸转向一边，似乎是意识到脸上从右眼直至下巴的疤痕。“你这样不太友好。”

“对......对不起。”貘良开始后退，心想刚刚究竟是什么原因驱使他追踪这个人。

“我原谅你。”那个男人伸出手。“你可以叫我巴库拉，除非你想叫我盗贼，就像你脑里想的那样。”

“啊，不是，我......我不会这么想，巴库拉。”貘良说道，不情愿地与眼前的人握了握手。

巴库拉的手非常粗糙，修长的手指非常有力。“要来帮我个忙不？”巴库拉问。“除非你感到害怕。”他的手并没有松开，反而稍稍捏了一下貘良的手。

“不......我可以来。”然而这不完全是真心话。貘良仍然感到害怕，但不是由于害怕自己的人身安全受到威胁，而是对事情发展过快而产生的恐惧。这股恐惧感出乎意料的强烈——为什么我的心会突然间跳的这么快？

“那我们出发吧。”巴库拉说完，拉着他走出了木屋，回到外面的烈日下。刚才礼节性的握手现在某种程度上已经变成手拉手，尽管集会里面没有人觉得有什么稀奇，但是刚开始的时候貘良还是感到十分尴尬，毕竟是和一个男孩子拉着手。可是，当他发现越来越多的人向他们招手和微笑，他意识到巴库拉在这里受到大家的喜爱；他渐渐为被这么一个人牵着自己的手而感到荣幸，不知不觉中也握住了对方的手。他尽力不去想他是多么的希望可以再看着巴库拉，和他成为朋友，因为他似乎会把自己当成正常人来对待，而不是把他当成一个濒死的人，或者像玻璃一样脆弱的家伙，或者一个语言不通的外来人。

他的眼角看到一道黑影，恍如一条黑色的丝巾飘到地上。

“那是什么？”他停下来。

“没什么。”巴库拉继续拉着他，说道：“不要看，跟着我来就行了。”

“我们要去哪里？我要帮什么忙？”

“很快你就会知道了。”巴库拉突然停下脚步，貘良几乎撞了上去。“你要帮我的表演做个热身。”

“表演？”貘良重复了一句。他们俩现在站得是如此的近，貘良不禁垂下眼睛。可是眼前就只能看见巴库拉的嘴巴，看着他线条饱满的双唇。

多么糟糕的念头。多么错误的念头。多么愚蠢的念头。

他试着后退，然而巴库拉却握得更紧了。“不用害怕，”他说。“和我在一起你不会有事的。”

这简直和坐过山车一样。貘良一边想，一边被巴库拉牵着，在那越发拥挤的集会里穿行。一旦下定决心要坐过山车，穿过闸门，坐下来，锁在上面，反而会感到轻松，因为接下来只是被过山车快速地带走。没有人期望你做任何事情，只需要跟着去便是，无论车开得有多快多吓人。

“就在那边。”巴库拉带着貘良，走到一块久经日晒雨淋的大木板前面，木板上画有一个人形的轮廓。他终于松开了貘良的手，跪下来，打开一个用皮带绑住的破旧木箱，从里面掏出了好几把小刀，熟练地抛了起来。

貘良下意识地松了一口气。“噢，原来你是玩杂耍的。”

“不”，巴库拉眼睛看着空中的小刀，“我玩飞刀。” 说完，他接过空中掉落的一把把小刀，看都没看一眼就一把又一把地甩了出去。突突突突突突。每一把刀都深深地插到木板上，每一把都与那个粉笔画的人形轮廓刚好相距一只手指宽的距离。

貘良倒吸了一口气。“我该怎样帮你？”巴库拉难不成是要让他站在那个轮廓那里？

巴库拉看着他，咧开嘴笑了起来，友好却也有点狡猾，仿佛他和貘良是老朋友，有着共同的秘密。“陪着我就好。”巴库拉脱掉他的运动衫，把它放在身后的木栏杆上，然后摆动手臂，转动肩膀，做起热身运动来。

貘良注视着那些肌肉在古铜色的皮肤下运动着。脱掉上衣后的巴库拉看起来就像杂志上那些古龙水，运动器材，冲浪板，甚至.....内衣的广告模特。当巴库拉走去墙边取回他的小刀时，貘良告诉自己，不能再盯着他的后背，也不要再盯着他走回来，因为如果这样做的话......

“你没事吧？”巴库拉问道。“你的脸好红，是不是晒太久了？”他的嘴角扬起一丝偷笑。

“不不，我没事。”貘良答道。他以前也注意过其他的男孩或男人，有过好感，但总是很迟才反应过来；他从来没有承认过这种感情——除了当他独自一人安全地呆在自己的房间，狂乱地自慰，朦胧地幻想着自己能够毫不犹豫地向对方坦露自己的情感与欲望；然而这与现实中的他大相径庭。可是这次——他以前从来没有对站在他身边的人有过这种感觉：因为极度渴望对方而产生的可怕的痛苦。这种痛苦与不安是如此的强烈以至于他觉得当他踏出第一步的时候就已经非常鲁莽。

“来看我的表演吧。”巴库拉将小刀放回箱子里，单手抱起它，另一只手从栏杆上拿起他的运动衫，抛给貘良，然后小步跑向竞技场。

貘良匆匆跟在后面，发觉其他参加集会的人向巴库拉投以嫉妒的目光——等等，不，那妒忌是针对他的。貘良感到有些疑惑，直到他突然明白那可能是别人以为他和巴库拉在一起的缘故。

他不禁吸了一口气。

竞技场上，主持人在说着什么，但是他并没有在认真听；一个马匹训练员手拿缰绳牵着一匹没有上鞍的灰色的马，貘良看着巴库拉走到那个训练员身边，穿上助手递过一件有着金色流苏的红色背心，敏捷地跳上栏杆，然后一跃上马。

“不用马鞍吗？”貘良小声说道。

巴库拉似乎听见了他的话，微微一笑，身体向前，轻轻拍了拍马脖子，然后向貘良伸出手。

貘良看了看周围的工作人员，然而他们都一脸期待地看着他。于是他向前踏出一步，迟疑地伸出手，指尖轻轻碰上巴库拉的指尖。

“不”，巴库拉忍着笑说道，“我的刀。”

“哦”，貘良快速应答道，非常尴尬。他弯下身打开箱子，叮叮当当地拾起那些有些钝的小刀。“在这里。”

巴库拉眯着眼笑着，接过刀的时候顺势抚摸了一下貘良的手背。

貘良手握栏杆注视着他的演出。巴库拉真厉害，貘良想。除此以外没有其他的词语可以来形容了。看着他空手骑马已经够让人震惊了，只见那匹马正全速绕着竞技场的围墙奔跑，巴库拉在马背上向场中央的靶标掷出一把又一把的小刀，每一把都正中红心。

接着，六名穿着黑色铠甲的弓箭手来到场上，分散开来向四周的观众展示他们那些能取人性命的利箭。展示完毕，他们在竞技场的另一侧集合，与巴库拉相对。一声令下，六名弓箭手弯弓搭箭齐齐射向巴库拉，巴库拉策马冲向他们，一把把小刀飞闪而出，击落空中一支又一支利箭。

貘良看得目瞪口呆，良久才想起要鼓掌。

“现在，我们需要一名观众来参加我们最后的表演！”

巴库拉骑到貘良身边，尖尖的头发被风吹起，就像带刺的头盔。他咧开嘴笑了起来，露出锋利而雪白的牙齿。“要来试试看吗，貘良？”巴库拉问道，每只手各拿着四把刀。貘良看着他将两只手上的小刀相互磨了起来，大气也不敢呼。磨刀的声音似乎点燃了什么东西，就像融化了的金属在他心里缓缓延伸开来。他点了点头。

一个人把他带到竞技场中央，然后用一根皮带，把一个木制的圆盘挂到他脖子上。当其他人离开的时候，他望见有一缕黑烟在人群的后面飘过。

巴库拉下了马，站在原地等待人群安静下来。他举起双臂，手中的小刀像展开的扇子一般，旁边的骑士帐篷中的乐队开始演奏起来，笛声，鼓声，钹声，沙漠风情的音乐悠悠传来。人们开始鼓掌，只见巴库拉翻动手腕，双手高举过头顶，然后猛地向下挥动。锐利的刀锋划破空气，一次又一次，越来越快，越来越急；突然，刀片向貘良飞去，一发紧挨着一发，深深地嵌在旧木板上，几乎要扎到他的胸口。三把插在中间，刀片组成一个三角形，另外五把沿着木板的底边斜插着，看起来就像挂在上面一样。

那是千年轮的形象。

“你怎么会知道这个形状？”貘良边问边让工作人员取走颈上的圆盘。巴库拉摇了摇头。他牵过貘良的手，在一片沸腾的喝彩声中，把貘良托上马背，然后纵身上马，坐到他身后。

“现在还不是时候。”巴库拉小声说。他踢了一下，马便跑了起来。他一只手随意地环在貘良的腰上，另一只手向欢呼的人群挥动。

貘良向前弯着腰，双手用力抓紧马脖子上粗糙的鬃毛。他很清楚，马的跑动使巴库拉的身体与他的背部不停地互相摩擦着。他尽量往前坐，避免和巴库拉的身体发生接触，直到他突然意识到与他背部摩擦着的是什么——于是，他放弃了争扎。当马匹的步伐慢下来的时候，貘良觉得自己的心都跳到嗓子眼上了。他鼓起勇气，深呼一口气，直起身子，然后倚在了巴库拉的胸口。

过了一会儿，巴库拉把下巴靠到貘良肩上，问：“唔，所以决定了吗？”

令貘良惊讶的是，他发现自己居然答道：“是的。”

“那好......”说完，巴库拉喊了一声口令，驱马向前奔跑。巴库拉上半身向前弓着，把貘良压在身下。他们冲向竞技场围栏，跃过栏杆，像闪电一样穿过空荡荡的街道，朝着一间两层高的乡村小旅馆奔去。

跳下马，穿过门，走上楼，他们来到了一间小小的卧室里。这一切犹如过山车慢慢爬到最高点，现在，他已经无法控制；即使他有办法，他也已经不愿停下来。

 

3.

“我没有太重吧？”巴库拉用手肘支起上身，看着貘良。

“没有。”貘良说。巴库拉低下头，吻了一下他。

他已经记不起他什么时候像现在这样开心过。看着巴库拉——他的巴库拉，这使他感到快乐。接吻的时候巴库拉喉咙发出的低吟使他快乐，互相交缠拥抱的姿势使他快乐，甚至他们身上那粘稠污秽的精液也使他快乐。

貘良也为自己前所未有的大胆而感到高兴。他几乎不能相信，大约十几分钟前，是他首先把巴库拉扑到门上索要亲吻，是他首先开始脱的衣服，渴求对方的肌肤；当他们都一丝不挂的时候，是他，首先移向这张小床，然后紧紧地抱着对方，互相厮磨，一起到达顶点。

最棒的是这种满足感。余韵，他听别人是这么称呼这种感觉的，这似乎是个非常恰当的词；当紧张的情绪释放出来后，他的身体得到放松，他觉得自己仿佛是一团融化的软蜡。那些问题——你从哪里来？你多大了？你脸上的疤痕是怎么回事？为什么你要惹上我？——都变得无关重要。

巴库拉转过身，坐起来，拉起床单还有他们脚边的一张褪色的毯子。他躺下来，把它们盖在他俩身上，用貘良都几乎听不见的声音轻轻说道：“二合为一。”他的手抚过貘良的身体，从臀部，到腰部，到后背，然后轻轻地把他拢在怀里。他们闭上眼睛，缓慢地，甜蜜地，温柔地亲吻着，直至迷迷糊糊地睡去。

 

4.

那是一个奇怪的梦。他正站在星象馆的舞台上，手腕上的恒温器坏掉了，显示1200摄氏度，头顶的风扇却在吹出刺骨的寒风。游戏站在舞台的另一边，一条红色的巨蛇在他的身后，然而他看起来毫不在意。在他准备说什么的时候，那条巨蛇突然直起身站了来，从游戏的头顶向他俯冲下来，朝这他的手臂咬去，扩音器发出刺耳的响声：“攻击成功！生理这时无疼游戏！”

真是个怪异的宣告。他抓住流血的手臂，转过头，想找个周围的人解释一下情况，可是下一秒他就回到了集会边上小旅馆的房间里，只是那张床变成了一个装满石头的大木箱。他推开身上和脚上的石头，坐了起来。天花板和墙壁逐渐消失，只留下他在一个奇怪的未知的地方，头顶是冰冷的蓝色的天空。貘良感到浑身疼痛，到处都被石头擦伤。他试图向周围呼救，却只能发出嘶哑的声音。

他艰难地站了起来，拖着双腿，朝着附近那一座巨大的铁塔移动。他挪到塔下，靠在边上，抬头往上看。这座塔高得令人头晕目眩，顶端消失在云层中，彷如一条通往月球的通道。塔底下的门紧闭着，旁边有一条小路蜿蜒向前伸去。他沿着那条小路走。路越走越宽，两旁是破碎的钢筋水泥，巨大的混凝土块堆放在一起，如同凝固的石头海洋。

在他正觉得这个梦相当无聊的时候，他看见路的尽头似乎是个停机坪。一架大型飞船停在那里，舷梯放了下来。他连忙走向飞船，又累又饿又急；他突然想到，他可能不是在做梦，就像前几次那样，他不清楚他究竟是在哪里，他又是怎么来到这地方。

他是在现实世界，而且自从他和巴库拉相遇后，他就没有听到“那个声音”了——这个想法使他振作起来。他希望可以顺利看到游戏和其他人，告诉他们飞刀手的事情——他迫不及待地向把他的新朋友介绍给他的旧朋友。

貘良上了飞船，他听见飞艇上面传来低沉而愤怒的喊声，便急忙往另一个方向跑去，经过一扇又一扇标有数字的门。“难道我仍然在梦里？”貘良自言自语道。但是，他记得过去并没有在梦里说话经历，或者至少像现在这样，感受到舌头的运动和下颌的震动。

“是谁在那里？”声音从一间开着门的房间里传出。

他急忙走入房间。一个有着金色长发的女人坐在床上，她揉了揉眼睛，似乎刚刚醒来。“我觉得我好像认识你。”貘良慢慢说。“你也参加了决斗者王国吧？”

她伸了个懒腰。“你真好笑。”

“好笑？”貘良想起来了。舞，她的名字叫舞。

“我们一起登上这艘决斗飞船的。”她说，“你，我，游戏和城之内。海马的手下本来不让杏子和城之内的妹妹还有其他那两个人上来的，不过木马说——”她顿了一下，歪着头好奇地看着他。“你真的什么都不记得了吗？你去了晚宴，还和城之内说过话。”

你不记得了吗。最近有很多人这么对他说过，他越发觉得这和最近的事有关。“不好意思！我一定是撞到头了，所以有点反应不过来。”他看了看周围，见到了其他的床铺和医疗设备。“这里是飞船上的医务室？你还好吗？”

“我，我也不太清楚。我记得我是正在比赛——”她僵住了，目无表情。几秒后，她打了个哆嗦，回过神来。“我现在没事了。但是我想到一个好主意......”

不久，游戏和其他人熙熙攘攘地进来，貘良拘谨地坐在舞的床边。 “太好了！终于见到你们！”和舞估计的一样，城之内看见她的时候，他的脸沉了下来，却带着一种莫名的喜感。

“貘良？”游戏问。

“舞的情况怎么了？”城之内冲向病床。

“很抱歉。”貘良强忍着笑意，“但她停止了呼吸。我尽力了，可是.....”

“舞！”

城之内扑倒在她的身上，抽泣着，含糊地说着什么。舞睁开了眼睛，戳了戳他的脸颊。“噢，你在为我担心吗？”

就在游戏站在他身旁看着城之内和舞的滑稽场面的时候，貘良吓了一跳，他又听到了那个声音： _千年轮可以找到任何人，找到任何东西。有了它，你可以随时找到那个耍飞刀的盗贼。去找回千年轮。_

“所以，貘良你看起来也没什么大碍了吧。”游戏说，“我们都很担心你。”

“我没什么事了。”他答道，“我不久前在外面醒过来。”他把手放到胸口。“我的千年轮去哪了？”

“如果他拿回它，”本田对游戏说，“他可能又会变成另一个人。”

“我没有见到它哦。”游戏说。

_他在撒谎。_ 那个声音说。

“另一个人？”

“在你比赛的时候，”游戏说，“他看起来是你，但其实不是。他自称是千年轮的意识。”

“那是只恶魔。”本田补充道。

“千年轮的意识？”难道千年轮里面住着一个幽灵，就像游戏的千年积木一样？正在这时，有人喊他们在这个岛爆炸之前离开，并找回海马兄弟。貘良和其他人一起跑到走廊，可是在城之内他们拐过弯后，他转到另一边，奔向标有号码的房间那头。

他跑过一个又一个房间，相信他会找到它。不出所料，它就在5号房的桌子上，旁边还有一支短杖和一个眼球。

“终于找到了！”貘良立即戴上千年轮，把它藏在衣服下面。他有点生气，游戏对他说了慌，但这不重要。他跑回去，和其他人一起寻找海马兄弟。

_做得好_ 。那个声音说。

“你就是他们所说的千年轮的意识吗？”貘良问，“你是恶魔？”

_难道邪恶的幽灵会让你回到千年轮里面的朋友身边，让你开心吗？_

“在千年轮里面？你——”

 

5.

这个星期的早些时候，他留意到了巴库拉手指上戴的戒指——两枚金的，一枚红的，还有一枚是金和绿的。巴库拉的手抵在木地板上，戒指更加衬托出他那有力的手指，这幅情景令他着迷。他们大汗淋漓地趴在一起，貘良把脸轻轻靠在巴库拉肩上，白净的手抚在飞刀手褐色的手上，说：“很适合你。那些戒指。”

巴库拉转过身坐起来，看着他的手指，好像才第一次注意到它们一样。然后，他把其中一枚戒指取下来，递给貘良。“拿着它吧。”

貘良摇摇头。“不不，我不能拿。”他不理解为什么要这样。现在他已经知道，那枚戒指，就像巴库拉一样，只存在于这里，在千年轮里面。老实说，此刻的他也一样。这是件奇怪的事，他有可能下半生都会这样度过，被那个声音放逐到这个梦的世界里。他想知道，如果那个声音决定要换一个新的宿主，那将会发生什么。当幽灵离开的时候，那具曾经是貘良了的躯体会死吗，就像断了线的木偶一般？还是说他将会永远被囚禁在这里？

巴库拉是不是也是这样来到这里的？他以前是不是也是个有血有肉的人，直到那个声音把他遗弃在千年轮里面？

巴库拉扬起眉毛。“拿着它，否则我会生气。”

貘良叹了口气，接过那只金绿色的戒指，巴库拉之前把它戴在左手上。那枚戒指看起来像是由两枚戒指熔铸而成：一半是绿色的石头，上面刻有一条蛇，弯弯曲曲穿过公鸡和乌龟的图案，另一半是金色的，镶着一颗细小的绿色宝石。“这是绿宝石吗？”

“如果你喜欢的话，叫什么有什么所谓？”巴库拉说，耸了耸肩。“把这个给我的人说，这宝石是一块雷姆利亚灵魂之石。”他用手指轻轻敲了敲那枚戒指。“快点，戴上它。”

貘良答应了。就在他准备戴上的时候，太阳恰好从云层后面出来，一道阳光从窗外照到巴库拉的背上，他的皮肤仿佛染上了一层光晕。

然后就消失了。

“哈哈！”巴库拉大笑着跳了起来。“现在，我的报酬！”

“报酬？因为一件礼物？”貘良假装震惊的样子向后退了一下，可是他马上倒抽了一口凉气。在房间的一角，一股黑雾喷涌而出，发出黄蜂群一般可怕的咝咝声。很快，那团黑雾变成了貘良的苍白的样子。

那个躯体说话了。“宿主你好。盗贼你好。”是那个声音。

貘良吓得抓起床单。

他看着貘良。“这就是你幻想的世界？哼。这么小。”他转向巴库拉。“干的不错。准备好拿你的报酬了吗？”

“干的不错？”貘良问。“报酬？”

“闭嘴！”巴库拉说，紧握着拳头。“他不需要知道！”

“本大爷有要事。”那个声音对貘良说。“那不能放任你阻挠本大爷，夺回控制权，所以本大爷吩咐他，让他使你无暇顾及。本大爷可没想到他居然会和你上床。不过，呵呵，看起来非常有效。”他走到貘良前面，蹲了下来，貘良的视线避开他那赤裸的半透明的身体。那个声音发出令人讨厌的笑声，“宿主，你不太了解你的男朋友。你不知道，他愿意付出一切来交换他渴望已久的复仇。”

貘良一面惊愕地看着巴库拉，想要得到证实。但是他却转过身。巴库拉已经穿上了长长的红褐色外套和黑色的裙，戴上了黄褐色的头巾。

“真是可怜。”那个声音轻蔑地说。“在本大爷达成目的后，本大爷应该让这个盗贼得到你的肉身。至少他是个有趣的家伙。”

“够了!”巴库拉愤怒地说，“放过他。”

“喂喂，”那个声音站了起来，朝巴库拉说，“这是对待称赞你的人该有的态度吗？你有藉口可以说你已经待在这里很久了，以至于你的灵魂都逐渐消失了，可是我们现在的宿主呢，几乎没有什么灵魂和个性可言。不过，他的想象力确实不错，本大爷就保留这点好了。事实上——”他边说边走向巴库拉。“你们两个差点就可以成为一个完整的人了。”他那幽灵般的身躯融合到巴库拉的身上。

愤怒，痛苦，貘良脱下那只金绿色的戒指，扔向巴库拉。“如果我拿走的话——”

那是心跳的声音。

——巴库拉消失了。

 

6.

貘良醒来，发现自己在家里。他一时搞不清究竟发生了什么——那个声音因为某些原因释放了他吗？还是说他和巴库拉的复仇出了什么差错？

_巴库拉_ 。

他侧身蜷缩在床上，木然地盯着墙壁，握紧了他的拳头。

在他手里有个什么东西。

他打开手。那是巴库拉的戒指？可是，他不是扔回给他了吗？

这是不是意味着，他在这里？

貘良坐起来，掀开被子，惊讶地发现自己穿得整整齐齐。他冲下楼，跑到外面。

天空万里无云，静止的空气被正午无情的太阳烤得干燥炙热，他的眼睛和鼻子都晒伤了。一只落满灰尘的小鸟躺在人行道边上，蛆虫从它那肿胀的身体里流了出来。

旷野一片死寂，曾经是树林的地方了无生气，光秃秃的树枝仿若一只只手，绝望地伸向天空。

“你还在这里吗？”貘良心想。他穿过那些干枯脆弱的草枝，朝着集会的地方前去。

然而，当他来到集会的地方时，那里却鸦雀无声。炊火只剩下冷冷的灰烬，大锤被丢弃在铁砧的旁边，竞技场那头一片荒凉。小木屋里面什么也没有，还有那制肥皂的帐篷和纺织店也同样空荡荡。

还有那小旅馆。他站在里面，看着那些简陋但因为长久使用而变得光亮的的长桌和凳子，看着吧台那里一排的大啤酒杯，看着那些小木桶。他终于鼓起勇气，抬起脚，走上那狭窄的木楼梯，走到阁楼上的那间小卧室。

空无一人。

巨大的失落令他几乎窒息，那一刻，他终于意识到他其实抱有多大的期望。

从小房间的窗户望出去，金色的云朵已经不见了；取而代之的是漩涡般的黑暗。

 

7.

这很奇怪，和其他人站在神殿里看着游戏把千年神器逐件放在千年石板上面：千年眼，千年钥匙，千年秤，千年锡杖，千年首饰，和千年轮......那个声音已经听不见了，随着他的消失，千年轮也不过是一件花哨的遗物。的确，这件花哨的遗物几乎毁掉了几个人的生命，但离奇的是，它不再在貘良的心中掀起波澜。没有恐惧，没有愤怒，没有喜悦。

游戏回过头来看了看他们，然后从脖子上取下千年积木，解下锁链，放在石板上。石板发出亮光，接着，一阵旋风卷起，沙尘和碎石统统被吹到神殿的角落。

有什么东西弹到了貘良的鞋子，他弯下腰，把它捡了起来。

那是一枚戒指，破旧而且沾满灰尘。他还没来得及细看，荷鲁斯之眼便发出刺眼亮光，照射到游戏身上，然后突然间，游戏现出两个影子，然后出现了两个游戏。这简直太惊人了——就在本田向他解释左边那位叫做亚图姆的时候，貘良偷偷地戴上了那枚戒指。

那场决斗很激烈，在中途游戏击倒了亚图姆的三幻神后，貘良想，现在那个声音已经消失了，他的生活应该可以回复正常了。他可以上学，和他的朋友在一起，他甚至可以和没有卷入这场危机中的人做朋友。

沉默魔术师发动最后的攻击，随着那道光芒逐渐消失，全息投影仪的光亮也渐渐变暗，游戏哭了，跪了下来。亚图姆走过去，安慰并祝贺游戏。“你有着温柔的勇气......我不再是另一个你——你不是其他人，你就是你自己！”他的朋友的另一半是多么的睿智和温柔，貘良发觉自己的眼睛湿润了。

当荷鲁斯之眼再次发出亮光的时候，法老王宣告了自己的真名，冥界的大门打开了。杏子，城之内和本田都冲上去和亚图姆道别，貘良擦了擦脸上的泪水，可是当他的眼泪碰到手上的戒指的时候，他觉得好像稍微被电了一下，戒指温暖得让他难受......

_黑夜。士兵。惨叫。恐惧。燃烧着的建筑。一口装着融化了的金子的大铁锅，下面是盛满将死之人的深坑。他们像牲畜一样被割喉放血，当液态的金子被倒进坑里的时候，那些骨肉之躯没有被点燃，而是被蒸发掉_ _......_

貘良吓了一跳，把手举到眼前；当他把手拿开的时候，似乎有一阵烟雾充斥着神殿，然后涌入亚图姆打开的门中。

片刻之后，空气清静了，大门关上，亚图姆离开了。一阵隆隆声响起，地面开始晃动。那块千年石板不再像他之前看到的那样金碧辉煌——而是像他在幻觉中见到的那般，沾满了变干发黑的血污，在滚烫的金子下滋滋作响——然后碎裂消失。不一会儿，神殿的柱子开始倾倒，他们连忙向外逃跑。

出到外面，他们停了下来，不断地喘着气。“真可惜，千年神器都没了。”本田说。

“但至少克鲁艾纳村的亡灵最后终于安息了。”貘良低声说。

城之内紧张地看着周围。“亡灵？”

伊西斯好奇地望着他，木马问道：“库鲁埃纳？那是谁？”

“那是一条村。”貘良说，“我们刚才所在的地方就是建在它的废墟之上。”

“真的吗？”游戏问。他们准备离开这里，往船那边走去。“你怎么知道的？”

“只是我刚刚想到的。”貘良说，转了转那只戴在手指上的戒指。戒指的两面完美地融合在一起，一面是绿色的石头，一面是金子，难以置信地融合成和谐的一体。

 

 

后记

有时候，貘良会感到身体非常麻木，沉重，甚至变得不像是自己的身体，而不过是别人戴在手上的手套。然而，在经历过那么多事情之后，偶尔会有这样的感觉，他也并不感到惊讶。

这种感觉通常出现在夜里，在他快要睡着的时候袭来。他觉察到，自己的指尖划过嘴唇，拂过胸前，手从松开的睡衣伸进去，抱着自己；渐渐地，手往下滑去，抚摸着，直到迎来那绵长的高潮。当他很久没有做的时候，这种行为让他获得更大的满足；然而，这同样使他伤感，因为没有比这更令他满意的了；甚至，他怀疑，在梦里的时候，他会得到更多、更强烈的满足，可是在他醒来的时候，他已经忘得一干二净了。

他渴望着可以再一次见到那双温暖的灰色眼眸，那明亮的笑容，听到那爽朗的笑声，闻着，亲吻着那古铜色的肌肤......随着岁月的流逝，他发现，有时候，他仍然可以感觉到他的气息......

掠过他的发丝......

擦过他的手臂和手背......

偶尔仅仅是在他的眼角看见......

那一闪而过的白色头发和金红色的身影……

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the author Animom who writes such a wonderful story and grants me the right to translate it.  
> It is the first time that I have translated a fanfiction. Scary~ Please let me know if there are any mistakes and I will try my best to edit it as soon as possible.


End file.
